Te prefiero a ti
by ninashark
Summary: One-Shot Kagehina


-Ahh ... Chu!

Estornudó fuertemente Hinata ensuciando un poco el rostro de su armador, quien asqueado se limpió de inmediato.

-¡cúbrete la boca Hinata idiota!

Gritó eufórico, shoyo solo mostró su lengua en forma de reproche, era extraño estar tan apegados como esa situación…

-mo... Parece que la lluvia no terminara

Soltó lloroso mientras veía el paisaje que los rodeaba, por fortuna pudieron encontrar refugio de aquella tormenta.

-habrá que esperar

Espetó kageyama recargando su muñeca en su mejilla.

Todo era una molestia, primero que nada aquel clima, segundo la perdida de una buena practica de vóley y tercero, estaba acompañado de la persona que últimamente despreciaba mas de lo común.

Discretamente dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño, este seguía quejándose del tiempo. Ambos estaban metidos en un pequeño techo de una casa abandonada, se suponía que alcanzarían a los demás de su equipo en unos cuantos minutos pero...

-ah... Esto es tu culpa no debí haber ido por ti, ¡Tch!

Esa era la mejor razón de todas a parte de que no encontraba más.

-¿ah? ¿Mi culpa? Tú quisiste ir... así que ¡es tu culpa!

Enojado se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a un pilar para apoyarse en el, Shoyo jamás le daría por su lado, cruzo sus brazos y miro el cielo intentando calmarse.

Si no hubiese ido por Hinata en su búsqueda en donde se hospedaba el equipo, y es que el pequeño tardaba en levantarse, lo mas probable era que ese chico gato armador de nekoma lo hubiese hecho por el y por extrañas y de seguro estúpidas razones odiaba el tener que verlos a los dos juntos.

Porque odiaba la estúpida sonrisa y mirada vivaz que este le dedicaba a kenma, odiaba cuando este mismo le correspondía con amabilidad y odiaba cuando no era el quien lo sorprendía con sus pases.

"Ese gato estúpido ..."

-a estas horas seguro kenma ya se fue con su equipo

Y todavía escuchar aquello hiso que su estomago se estrujara volviendo su mirada Hinata, realmente insultado y con aires de cólera, tenia unas fuertes ganas de golpear algo...

-que... ¿Que sucede? Qui... ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

Preguntó temeroso su acompañante, caminó hacia el respondiendo a su pregunta, sucumbiéndolo y haciendo que soltase alguna que otra maldición para detenerlo.

-no quiero que estés con ese chico

Escupió con desdén una vez acorralándolo en uno de los muros, importándole poco lo que sus palabras significaran. Ocasionando que el pequeño que lo tomo de su torso para alejarlo, lo mirase asombrado y confuso a la vez.

-¿qué dijiste?

Tobio miró hacia otro lado y apretó con fuerza sus puños, no se entendía ni a él mismo ¿pero que importaba? Lo más normal era querer resolverlo, aunque ello implicara su misma derrota.

-dije que no quiero verte mas junto a el

Un relámpago iluminó a ambos, Hinata tenía sus ojos bien abiertos de impresión, sus labios temblaban y sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo.

-¿quien te crees que eres?... Kenma es mi amigo, ¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

Apenas y logró escucharlo, de entre tanto balbuceo que soltaba el pequeño fue lo único claro que entendió.

-Porque me molesta

Y aún así no le importó nada, continuó aun a sabiendas de que sus razones eran incoherentes e incongruentes, y que estaba asustando demás al pobre Hinata.

-si no lo haces, no la levantare mas para ti

Esta vez fue un fuerte y estruendoso sonido de relámpagos el que acompañó su pésima actitud, obteniendo que Shoyo lo mirase anonadado.

Enfrentando las mirada y extrañamente agradeciendo que esta vez lo mirase solo a el, aun cuando el pequeño poco a poco desprendiera un semblante poco usual en si.

-¿así es como va ser?

Hinata agachó su mirada, ocultando cualquier rastro inminente que pudiese evidenciar sus emociones.

-de acuerdo… no…

Los ojos de kageyama se abrieron de más por el asombro que el rostro que Shoyo le mostró al levantarlo.

-no vere más a Kenma

Su mirada era audaz y llena de seguridad, sus ojos despedían un extraño brillo que por un instante logró que cambiasen ambos de posiciones, siendo este el sorprendido y confundido.

Por supuesto que quería todo eso… pero esperaba una fuerte batalla para que al final los dos terminaran cada quien por su lado, como siempre era…

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más?

Le era sumamente extraño, no lo podía creer y obviamente buscaría el truco detrás de todo ello

Shoyo miró hacia otro lado y arrugó su entrecejo, infló un poco sus mejillas y puso mero esfuerzo en responder.

-es que te prefiero a ti…

...

Su corazón dio un respingo como aviso inicial para después comenzar a palpitar acelerado, entonces las luces de los relámpagos iluminaron armoniosamente la escena de ambos, Hinata sonrojado viendo hacia otro lado y Tobio esbozando un gesto que juraba era de vergüenza pero que cualquier otro lo entendería de furia.

...

Era como si fuese lo que siempre estuvo esperando… de algún modo…

Pero de seguro seria ese absurdo y chocante modo de ser que shoyo tenía, decir cosas a lo tonto y bruto era su mayor especialidad… así que debería tomarlo así ¿no?

Un trueno más fuerte y ruidoso logró sacarlos de aquel trance, Hinata tomó asiento de inmediato y él opto por hacer lo mismo, ambos juntos, a escasos centímetros, entonces pudo ver como la distancia jamás había sido tan preocupante.

El cuerpo de shoyo comenzaba a temblar y era que el clima estaba demasiado frío y al parecer no llevaba abrigo alguno.

-Tch

Se quejó el armador de karasuno para después quitarse su chamarra y arrojársela, sin mirarlo aún pues estaba seguro que su rostro seguía caliente.

-con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y débil seguro te enfermas

Fue su mejor excusa, Hinata no reprocho, solo la tomo algo extrañado y se la coloco debidamente. Un fuerte estruendo los puso en alerta y shoyo se encogió temeroso, no era que tuviese miedo…

Inseguro y poco convincente acercó su mano a la suya entrelazándolas, logrando que éste se aferrara a el.

-miedoso

Soltó sin darle la cara, sujetando su mano con firmeza

-no tengo miedo

Reprochó Hinata, un fuerte rayo lo calló de inmediato provocando que apretara fuertemente su mano…

"Te prefiero a ti"

Esas palabras seguirían resonando y retumbando en su ser hasta que ese estúpido de Shoyo dejara de ser eso… un estúpido.

Y eso…

-Ugh ...

Se quejó el pequeño al escuchar otro fuerte trueno

…Estaba muy lejos de cumplirse…


End file.
